


If You Can’t Take the Heat, Get Out of My Kitchen

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is in Iruka’s kitchen cooking an omelet in nothing but his socks and underwear, when Iruka finds him.</p><p>Prompt 1: <i>Kakashi is in Iruka’s kitchen cooking an omelet in nothing but his socks and underwear, when Iruka finds him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can’t Take the Heat, Get Out of My Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I’d already written a silly fic that starts out similar to this prompt, so I decided to draw a silly comic for it instead. Enjoy!


End file.
